The present invention relates to a bottle for alcoholic or non alcoholic beverages.
The term “bottle” in this application is used to identify generally a container which can accommodate an alcoholic beverage or a non alcoholic beverage. Bottles of the above mentioned general type are well known in the art and used everywhere. It is believed that the existing bottles can be further improved.